I Smell A Rat
by smittenskitten
Summary: During the last few moments in his office with Sookie, what went through Eric's mind.  Retelling from EPOV of episode 'I Smell A Rat' SPOILERS AHEAD.


**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

**A/N: **Dear readers, hope you enjoy reading this.

I will update my other stories I promise but I just had to get this out first.

As always many many thanks to **booklover62** for being such a kickass beta.

**Summary**: This is Eric's POV during I smell a rat when Sookie and him was in his office.

* * *

It was pathetic the way I had given up. But knowing Russell Edgington there is nothing I could possibly do maybe of course give him her. And I wouldn't do that to Sookie I had hurt her enough and I will not bring her into this mess. I said my goodbye and _shit_.

I never kissed her!

I closed my eyes just remembering her full lips sucking the bullets out of me in Dallas. Something was definitely begging for attention. I thought I would just fuck and get her out of my system but that didn't work either. All kind of thoughts were keeping me occupied when she walked through the door.

Sookie Stackhouse.

Pam was right behind her. I didn't have to look her way to know Pam had her hands on her hips as she stood at the doorway.

"She insisted." Pam said looking towards me.

"She always does." I nodded my head towards Pam so she would leave me and Sookie alone. She gave me one last look as she left the room closing the door behind her.

I could feel Sookie's feelings. They were all over the place. She was angry, curious, and a little fearful; with a little hint of arousal that my keen vampire senses seem to pick up. I hoped it was for me. Pathetic.

"What did you mean; you are not going to be around much longer?" she asked with a in a strain in her voice. I only wished she cared about me enough to come all the way from Bon Temps to just ask that. But she was here for Bill not me and I knew it.

"Don't pretend you care about me." I paused a little to look at her, "This is about Bill. Deep down you know, you shouldn't trust him." She was wearing a gray Bon Temps tee shirt with shorts showing her exquisite legs.

"Okay! Tell me why?" I left my chair and walked over to where she stood. I was almost a foot taller than her so I had to bend my head down as I wanted to keep my eyes on hers. She didn't back up like most humans. She kept her eyes on me, not even twitching. Sookie Stackhouse was an absolute enigma and I wanted her. I knew she would not trust me, not that I gave her any reason to do so, but I wanted her to be safe. Bill Compton is a weak Vampire; he couldn't protect Sookie from the forces that are out there.

"Now here is the truth. There are forces beyond even my control." I couldn't give her any more information than that without jeopardizing her safety. And she was in enough trouble already. "If I meet the true death, without having at least kissed you Sookie Stackhouse, it would be my biggest regret." I said as I kept looking in her big blue eyes.

"Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye to me?" Sookie's voice might have cracked as she said this or it could be my imagination.

"Because I am." I was determined to do this even if I had to 'persuade' her.

I grabbed her neck as I pulled her to me forcing my lips on hers. Sookie placed both her hands on my chest trying to push me away. But I was having none of that, I put my other arm on her shoulder and brought her close to my body. Sookie was resisting and I was desperate for more. I kept my lips on hers as my hands held her neck. I could feel her resolve flying out then I felt her kissing back. Her lips were soft, she tasted sweet, and I was utterly lost in her. My hands were now cradling her head as I moved my lips against hers. Sookie's hands moved from my chest to my shoulder clutching on the tee shirt I wore, she grabbed on to my neck pushing her chest against mine.

I growled when I felt her open her mouth for me willingly. She was partly hanging on to my neck as we kissed. My hands were all over her back feeling her against me. Feeling alive for maybe just a little while. This was painful. I had her in my arms finally and it wouldn't last long enough. The thought of never doing this with her made my actions more urgent. My hands weaved into her hair as I kissed her more fiercely, praying it would last longer. She made a noise and that definitely spurred me on. She was overwhelming my senses. Her heartbeat was ecstatic and it was because of me. Our lips were now steadier as they moved slowly, not forcefully. Our hands intertwined in each others hair as we kissed until she pulled away, panting, trying to catch her breath. Her lips looked puffy and I was having trouble keeping my emotions in place. I could tell she was embarrassed by her actions.

"Okay, I get it. I'm irresistible and intoxicating but keeping things from me doesn't exactly help your cause." She was eager to find out about Bill, "Tell me why I shouldn't trust Bill."

I wanted to tell her about Bill. I wanted her safe and Bill was not safe. Just as when I was ready to tell her about Bill, Pam walked in.

"What?" I asked with much announce.

"Blah blah Vampire emergency blah." I would tell Sookie but I had to deal with whatever emergency it was first. I followed Pam leaving Sookie locked in my office.

**

* * *

Author's Rant: **OK I'll say I am eagerly waiting for Sunday.

Can't wait to see what happens. I know AB is making Eric's character in True Blood different than he is in Southern Vampire Mysteries. But I still love them both.

I might complain and say I won't watch this shit but I still do. After watching the last episode everyone was rethinking Eric and to be honest so did I. But afterwards I read the episode's review from **nycbird** in the **sookieverseblog**, *If you haven't read it yet you should* I changed my mind. Although I am still oppose to the idea of what Eric did in the basement BUT I can see where that came from.

Well that's it. And thanks for reading.


End file.
